LuciaFrostyblossem
LuciaFrostyblossem is a girl on Disney Create that usually draws wolves, OSCs, cats, anime, and makes a comic once in a while. You may call her LF, for a shortened reference. She has 200+ fans and 7000+ stars. (I draw whatever I feel like, because I'm the rebellious salmon in the stream :3, if you know what I mean) History on Disney Create LuciaFrostyblossem joined in March or April of 2010. At first, she tried so hard to get people to look and rate her drawings. But, with a mouse, she was terrible at drawing on a computer. Ever since the beginning of 2012, she has been found due to one of her more-viewed drawings. You may have seen her art on the homepage of Disney Create. She got this stupid d-name because when she first registered on the Pixie Hollow website, she had no clue what a d-name was, and so she put her fairy name. She feels pitiful about her suckish d-name. She regrets it a lot. Okay, my d-name came from my main fairy on PH of Lucia Frostyblossem. You don't need to ask any more than that. Art Styles I usually draw manga wolves, anthromorphic characters, fan art, anime style humans, animals, and sometimes realistic objects. Occassionally I draw landscapes and mechanical things (like robots, buildings or cars). Well, I can't really explain how it draw. #But I will tell you this now, I use writing utensils with a odd position of my fingers. Now in First Person view... More Details of me... Hi, it's great to meet you! I like art. I started it when I was about 2-3 years old. I drew horribly, but everyone starts somewhere. Among the my classmates, I've been "voted" the best artist out of all of them. I am Japanese/Filipino. I was born in Japan. My hair color is almost black, but it is still brown. My hair reaches my shoulders. My eyes are about the same color as my hair. I am medium height for my age (which is 12 years); I'm 5' 1". My favorite colors are neutrals and bright, bright blue. I'm not a really outgoing person. However, I do make some good jokes. I'm kind of shy at first, but once I know you enough I'll act... Strange. My best friend turned me into a monster of crazyness (when I'm by her). I'm athesist :| Don't judge me. Likes/Dislikes Likes: *Electronic Dance Music *Art (dur) *Copic Markers (the holy markers) *Abstract/Fractal art *Manga art *Wolves *MLPs *BIRDS *Dragons/Snakes(that are nice) *Foxes (huehuehue) *Medium hair *Being different *Neutrals and blue colors *Food, I can't decide *Minature Food (they make me cry because I can't eat them) Dislikes: *When people copy me (grr) *I don't like the color yellow much :/ *Art Block *Writing Block *Typing a lot *When I get tired *Poisonous Snakes *Crickets/Creepy Bugs Profiles on websites: LuciaFrostyblossem on Disney Create ---- Skinnyleanna on Twitter ---- Skinnyleanna on Wattpad ---- Arting that Art, my Art blog ---- xXUltimate_ProximityXx (me) on Instagram Secrets and Perks Click here to get Paint Tool SAI full version for free! Press "W" on the keyboard on the Manga Digital Painter. (WARNING: SAVE YOUR DRAWING FIRST!) A secret menu will pop up. :3 You can make strange but cool art when you choose the different colors. Category:About me